Faction
In the Star Wars Miniatures game, there are 10 factions which represent different organizations across the Star Wars saga. During a skirmishe, one player builds a squad with characters from a Light Side faction,while the other uses figures from a Dark Side faction. Fringe characters are available to both sides. In case of team play, all players in the same team must use characters from the same side. Light Side factions *Old Republic *Republic *Rebel *New Republic *Imperial (New Jedi Order Era only) Dark Side factions *Sith *Mandalorians *Separatists *Imperial *Yuuzhan Vong Old Republic The Old Republic faction represents the Republic from around 25 000 BBY to 1000 BBY. In game The Old Republic focuses around high cost miniatures with many force users; Those force users will usually heal or protect from damage. Sith The Sith faction mostly represent the Sith Empires during the time of the Old Republic, and the One Sith from the Legacy era. In game The Sith focuses around high cost miniatures with many force users; Those force users will usually wound enemy units or chance their dice results. Republic The Republic faction mostly represents the Republic from 1000 BBY to its dissolution at the hands of Palpatine in 19 BBY. In game the Republic miniatures are the most balanced in terms of cost and power/abilities. Force users will benefit from having their partner near theme. Example: Anakin Skywalker will fight better if Obi-Wan Kenobi is near him. Separatists The Separatist faction mostly represents the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. In game The Separatist will have the miniatures with the smallest cost around and with few to none force users. Separatists miniatures, because of their low cost, will benefit from having a high number of them around the enemy units and attack from all directions. Rebels The Rebel faction mostly represents the Rebel Alliance before the Galactic Civil War, up until the defeat of the Empire at the Battle of Endor. In game Rebel miniatures are better keeping their force users near the non-force users. Like the Republic, Rebels have a good balance of cost and power. Imperial The Imperial faction mostly represents the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Remnant and the Fel Empire. The Imperials in game work better in small groups. Most of the time the Imperial key strategy is to split their force users to attack directly and keep the small miniatures as direct support. Like Rebels and the Republic, Imperial troops have a good balance of cost and abilities. New Republic The New Republic faction mostly represents the Federation of Free Alliances, the New Republic and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. In game The New Republic works as a mixture of Rebels and Imperials by having the force users near the non-force users, but also by having more aggressive independent force users. Non-force users usually receive a benefit from cover behind objects or walls. Fringe The Fringe faction mostly represents the various criminal organizations, bounty hunters, mercenaries, assassins and the like over the entire Star Wars saga. Fringe miniatures are completely neutral and have no defined strategy allowing them to help any faction. Mandalorians The Mandalorian faction mostly represents the Mandalorian Empire under Exar Kun, the Mandalorian Empire under Mandalore the Ultimate and the Mandalorians under Boba Fett. In game The Mandalorians have the basic units with the biggest cost/power. Mandalorians will gain different powers depending on how near or far are from their commanders. Yuuzhan Vong The Yuuzhan Vong faction represents the Yuuzhan Vong invaders of the New Jedi Order book series, and any other works within that time frame. The Yuuzhan Vong commanders are the miniatures with the highest cost of the game. Almost all of the Yuuzhan Vong have Force immunity and are good at tacking damage. To balance this, in game, most miniatures from this faction will only be able to melee attack. Category:Glossary terms